Demarcus Diggle
Demarcus Anthony Diggle (b. 25 December 2055), a half-blood wizard, is the second child and first son of Donovan and Alyssa Diggle. He is the younger brother of Margaret Alderton, husband of Grayson Diggle, and father of Delilah and Dianna Diggle. At the present time, Demarcus co-owns Darling Buds with best friend Cedric Leone. Biography Childhood On Christmas Day in the year of 2055, Donovan and Alyssa Diggle brought their first son into the wizarding world. They named him Demarcus Anthony, and he was the second and last child of their family. While his parents were more than pleased to have a new addition in the family, they worried that their son would be a Squib like his older sister Margaret because he never exhibited (as far as they knew) early signs of magic throughout his youth. And so the waiting game began. Eleven years later, the waiting and worrying finally ended. The morning of Demarcus’ birthday, the family found a large, burly owl perched on the fire mantle. Besides owl droppings and various toys, the boy found his acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry inside his Christmas stocking. Demarcus was quite thrilled, though he felt guilty because Margaret had never received a letter of her own. To him, the situation at hand wasn't fair at all. Because of this, Demarcus chose to not attend to Hogwarts and continue attending the Muggle school he had been going to since he could walk and talk. Education This arrangement was not a problem until the first of May the following year. While playing tag with the boys and girls at school, Demarcus had a bizarre accident. Having been selected "it" for a game of tag right off the bat, he had spent nearly half an hour trying to tag someone. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t catch up to any of the children with his stubby legs. Without even realizing it, Demarcus wished that all of the roots of nearby plants would grab the children by their ankles so he could finally catch them. Too his surprise, roots shot up from beneath the ground and did just that seconds after the innocent thought ran through his mind. Unfortunately, those who he considered to be his friends dubbed him as a freak and never spoke a single word to him again. From that moment on, Demarcus was home-schooled by his mother as he would not be able to return to the school after the fiasco that occurred. As he was a year behind with his magical education, his parents decided that it would be best for their child to not go to Hogwarts and be taught magic at home for the time being. This way Demarcus was able to study magic at his own pace and get the one-on-one attention he needed to catch up academically with students his age. During this time, he was a reasonably quick learner, predominantly when it came to Charms and Herbology. Nevertheless, he struggled with subjects such as Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. So he remained homeschooled until the summer of 2071, which was when his parents told him the good news that he finally would be attending Hogwarts. Coming soon: years at Hogwarts Adulthood Coming soon: Wizarding University Edinburgh, wedding, Darling Buds, and more. Appearance Demarcus looks like the other males in the Diggle family. The curly dark brown hair, the hazel eyes, and the shortness give it all away. He has a comfortable yet quirky style when it comes to his clothes. If something catches his interest, there is no doubting that he will try it on. As a result of this, he owns some rather strange accessories that he found in his grandmother’s attic. But his favourite thing to wear is his purple rollerblades. He will wear them anytime and anywhere, thank you very much. *'Hair:' Brown *'Eyes:' Brown *'Build:' Average *'Height:' 5'5" Personality Demarcus has a really expressive personality. His emotions are easy to decipher at all times. It is his obvious facial expressions that let a person know exactly what he is feeling. Usually wearing a huge smile on his face, this Diggle strives to bring a shower of happiness in everyone’s lives whether they want it or not. A child at heart, he is not ashamed of doing things that a seven year old would do and always looks for the best in people. Whether you know him or not, stop and say hello. Demarcus ALWAYS loves making new friends. (High-fives and hugs are always acceptable, by the way.) He is fairly fond of: animals (the cute and cuddly ones), charms, the colour purple, chocolate frogs, dancing, desserts, friendly people, Honeydukes, hugs, jelly slugs, Muggles, my family, plants, pumpkin juice, rollerblading, strange accessories, sunshine, surprises, trying new things, and video games. But he does not care for: bad news, being picked on for my height, cloudy days, clowns, dark magic, dullness, flying, funerals, knitting, Knockturn Alley, liars, loneliness, pain, people who are hurt or sick, rudeness, sameness, thunderstorms, uncomfortable shoes, vegetables, and zombies. Some of his aspirations include: *Marrying Grayson (✓) and having an army of children *One day being the owner of Honeydukes *Getting over his fear of heights A few fears sometimes get in the way: *Being attacked by clowns or zombies or zombie clowns *Falling off a broom or any high place *Ruining his purple rollerblades Extras *Boggart: clowns *Pets: Bubbles, a part-kneazle *Face claim: Adam Brody Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2074 Category:Alumni